You can pull through
by MariskaJayneBenson
Summary: Hey ya'll NEW PEN NAME :D Set in season 13 (Cassidy is out of the picture) Olivia is gravely ill, and everyone bands together to help her pull through (And I mean EVERYONE. Casey is back, Alex is back, and yes... a very handsome Detective Stabler is back as well.)
1. Chapter 1

"Benson," Cragen called, looking over to his best detective.

He was more than surprised to see Olivia Benson sitting at her desk, her head resting on folded arms. From across the room, Fin threw a wadded piece of paper in her direction, hitting the detective in the shoulder. To everyone's surprise, the detective did not stir. In concern, Cragen stood next to Benson's desk and put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to raise her from her mid-day slumber.

To make his concern get higher, he could feel an unhealthy heat radiating off of her. "Olivia?" He called softy, lightly shaking her shoulder for the second time. Benson lifted her and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide that the light was making her see spots. She ran a shaky hand through her long brown and drew a heavy sigh. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… I didn't really get much sleep last night…" She sighed, her eyelids growing increasingly heavy as her heartbeat began to thump in her ears. "Do we have Carson in interrogation?" She asked, straightening her shirt and blinking hard to clear her vision. Cragen nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, we do… but do you really think it's a good idea for you to be interrogating someone when you're not well?"

Olivia shook her head, but the action soon made her mentally kick herself. She knew that she wasn't well, but until her body made it clear that she didn't belong at work, she would push through it. "I've had worse days, Captain. Now if you will excuse me," She pushed past her captain, her head spinning and her mouth dry. "I have a paedophile to arrest." She walked the short distance from her desk to the interrogation room, but she found herself worn out from the short journey. Coming to the conclusion that it was just a bug, she cleared her suddenly scratchy throat and opened the door, determined to wipe the smug look off of the man's face. Even as she closed the door, she could feel her skin crawling and something along the line of bile rise in her throat. Thankfully, Fin joined her in the room a few seconds later.

"Carson Davy," Fin smirked, flipping his arrest record open. Olivia stood in the far left corner, trying to keep her sudden nausea at bay. _"Easy, Liv… just breathe and this'll be over before you know it. Just take some Tylanol and then you'll be ok." _She coached herself. "I think you can guess why you're here." Fin remarked, slamming the folder on the steel table. The soft thud sounded like thunder to Olivia, and it caused her to jump. Fin looked at his colleague in concern. Olivia waved a hand at him, reassuring him that she was alright for the time being, but that did nothing to remove the concerned look on his face. Carson leaned back in his seat, his gaze also on Olivia. But his glance was not in concern for her well being, but rather what sick fantasies were going through his head.

"Do you mean that little girl that was found in the park?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"One in the same," Olivia spoke up, moving away from the corner and joining Fin at the table. It didn't escape his glance at how hard she was gripping the table. "Why don't you tell us why we found your prints…. On her…" As she looked Carson in the eye, she felt everything become white noise. She felt herself begin to fall.

"Liv?" Fin asked, moving slowly to catch her. He moved quicker when he saw her fall rapidly towards the floor. He put both arms around her waist, but that didn't stop her from hitting her head on the corner of the silver table. Carson jumped out of his seat, immediately taking his place in the corner. "Liv!" Fin called, cradling her in his arms and gently tapping her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to wake her. Almost immediately, Cragen and, by chance, Alex Cabot entered the room; Cragen going straight to the perp while Cabot joined Fin at Olivia's side. Alex almost threw her case on the ground and removed a folder, using it as a fan for her friend. Never before had she seen her look so vulnerable, and it was a sight that bought the tough-as-nails D.A to tears. Fin looked to Alex, who had the same look as a lost child. The fanning was not working at bringing her back, and Fin was concerned that the heat radiating off of the Detective meant that there was something seriously wrong with the seemingly indestructible Detective Olivia Benson.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot for y'all to like my story :) _

_Without further ado, here's chapter two :) _

_ENJOY_

The ride to Mercy General was a quiet, yet tense one. Fin and Cragen sat in the front of Fin's SUV, Alex and Munch in the back with Olivia, coaxing the dazed detective to stay awake. Her head rested on Alex's lap, and Cabot found herself running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to keep herself calm. Munch had a tight grip on her right hand and was asking her questions to keep her awake.

"Liv?" Alex asked, looking down at her friend. Her eyes were closed and her head was to the side, making the fear of every car occupant kick into overdrive. Alex leaned forward to the front passenger seat. "We've lost her again." She announced. Fin pushed his foot flat on the gas, honking the horn madly as he did so. Alex pointed to the red button next to the CD player. "Uh…. I hate to state the obvious, but…. Won't that get us there faster?" She asked. Fin sighed and shook his head, flicking the button. Sirens began to sound, and cars began to move out of their way.

When the party arrived at Mercy General, Fin quickly cut the ignition and hurried to Alex's side of the car, assisting in sitting Olivia up and lifting her into his arms. Doctor Melinda Warner had called ahead, so they were to be seen by emergency staff immediately. As Fin hoisted Olivia a little higher so she didn't slip, all eyes were trained on the tall figure exiting the Emergency Room with a small child in tow.

"Elliot?" Cragen called. Immediately, Elliot Stabler turned and faced his former employees and partner, shocked at what he saw. He sat his son Eli on the ground.

"Cragen?" He asked, walking quickly over to them, Eli following suit.

"Long time no see." Fin said sarcastically, moving his arm so it was now under Olivia's knee.

"Now isn't the time for this," Cragen said a little louder than was intended. "Right now our priority is Olivia." With that, he, Fin and Munch walked through the double doors, leaving Alex and Elliot outside. Immediately she turned to face him.

"Alex-" He was cut off by a quick and sharp slap to his right cheek.

"That's for leaving her without an explanation," She slapped him again. "And that's for not keeping in contact with any of us." She clenched her fists at both sides, trying to suppress the anger that was building inside her. "Do you have any idea what she was like when you left?! I've lost count of how many times I stayed at her place so she wasn't alone when she broke down into tears. You were her partner for _twelve_ years, Elliot! That's a hell of a long time to be with someone! And I know for a _fact_ that she loves you, and I'm pretty damn sure that you love her. Right now," She pointed at the closed ER doors. "The woman that you and everyone else in the 1-6 love is sick, and I don't care what you say, I do not want you leaving her side until she is well enough to walk out of here. Olivia Benson is in love with you, Elliot, and you need to prove to her that you're not the same man that you were twelve months ago, but she will definitely be needing you in the foreseeable future." Almost on cue, Munch appeared at the doors and ushered them both inside.

"We need you in here. They're admitting her." He announced, pocketing his shades. Alex and Elliot looked at one another, Elliot lifting Eli onto his hip.

"Daddy why are we going back in here?" He asked, rubbing his tired little eyes. Elliot shrugged his son a little higher up on his hip.

"Momma Liv is sick, buddy," He explained, looking at his youngest son. "And I don't want her to be alone." Eli shook his head.

"I wanna see Momma Liv but I wanna go home…" He sighed, resting his head into his father's neck. "Can Lizzie come get me?" He asked. Alex looked at Elliot, then to Eli.

"Hey buddy, how about I take you to Lizzie's place then daddy can stay with Momma Liv then you can come back later?" She offered, opening her arms to the toddler. Slowly, he moved himself from his father's arms to Alex's, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thankyou," He mouthed, getting his phone out of his pocket and hitting speed dial 2. "Hey, Lizzie. I need a favour…. Momma Liv isn't well, and Eli is with me. Can you come and pick him up? I need to stay with her. I'm at Mercy General. Ok, thanks sweetheart. I love you too." He hung up, pocketing his phone again. "Hey buddy," He looked at his youngest son who was suddenly fascinated with a piece of Alex's hair. "Your sister is on her way to come and get you, but you're gonna come back here in a few hours after your nap." He explained, taking his son back in his arms.

"But I'm not tired," He yawned into his father's shoulder. Elliot couldn't help but laugh, despite not knowing what condition his former partner was in or what the cause of it was.


	3. Chapter 3

_hey hey hey everybody :) _

_As it was pointed out in an anonymous review, there are some loopholes. For instance: Why would Elliot be in Manhattan and Alex more than likely wouldn't react in the way that she did. _

_But, these little things will be described and de-bugged coming up._

_ENJOY!_

_(On a side note, RIP Jayne Mansfield :( 46 years is a long time to not have someone as amazing as you in our lives. Thankyou for providing the world with a woman as beautiful as Mariska)_

When Elliot entered the double doors of the ER, he looked over to the team, his former team, took a breath and walked over to join them. He looked at who he assumed was Olivia's doctor, and was immediately taken aback by the young woman's appearance. Her long blonde hair was held back by a sleek ponytail, her piercing green eyes focused on the members of SVU. If his heart was not taken by the brunette detective, he would have immediately taken a liking to this young doctor. As he neared the group, he heard the doctor's voice had a southern accent to it.

"Stabler, I assume?" the young doctor asked, firmly shaking hands with the former detective. Stabler returned the hand shake, taken aback by this young, beautiful doctor.

"Yes," Both hands returned to the side. "You are?" Elliot asked, suddenly inquisitive about this doctor.

"Jennifer Mansfield," She replied, shaking the detective's hand again. "I was called down for your friend's case."

"Case?" Elliot repeated.

"If you would care to join me," She gestured to the empty seats. "I was explaining her situation," Both detective and doctor took a seat, clasping her hands together on her lap. "As I was just explaining, Detective Benson is displaying all symptoms of Primary Amoebic Meningitis. It's extremely serious and often always fatal," Elliot's heart sunk to his shoes and his head to his hands. He had heard of PAM, and he knew that it was serious, but he had no idea that Olivia could catch it. "We are lucky though because we have managed to catch it early. We have moved her into Intensive Care to ensure that she has round-the-clock care. One thing we do know is that we have caught it early and that gives her a bigger fighting chance. And it's not viral, so that means none of you are at risk of contracting it. As a precaution, we have her on oxygen," She turned to face Cragen. "Has she been in or near any biological hazard areas in the last 24 to 48 hours?" Cragen looked down and remembered something he rather wouldn't.

_Olivia, Nick, Fin and Cragen all surrounded the south side of the East River, all with their guns drawn. Nick signalled to Olivia that he was going to the left, Olivia nodding and following suit, swapping the signals telling her team that she was taking the right hand side. Both she and Amaro stole away to new hiding places, leaving Fin and Cragen to take on the two remaining areas of the river. The team was on the trail of well known child molester and killer Rick Anderson, and thanks to an anonymous tip, they were closer to catching him. With snipers in their position on the roof, the SVU detectives took their stances, Olivia being the first to announce their arrival._

_"NYPD!" Rick turned to face them, empty hands in the air. "Put your hands behind your head and walk towards me!" She instructed, feeling her heat-beat speed up in her chest. "Anderson! Put your hands behind your head and walk backwards towards me!" Olivia asked again, her gun still pointing directly at the molester's chest. Rick lowered his hands but took off in the opposite direction. "He's running!" she called, re-holstering her weapon and following him. Both of them circled a stack of pallets before Olivia grabbed a hold of Rick, tackling him to the ground. Both of them fought for a weapon, but the fight caused them to roll further down hill towards the river. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, Olivia was surrounded by dirty, cold water. She felt her feet hit the bottom of something and she pushed herself up, breaking the surface with a sharp gasp of air. She swam freestyle towards the shore, only just realizing how far away she had drifted. She clambered to her feet, stumbling slightly in the mud, her clothes now clinging to her like a second skin. Peeling the clothes away from herself slightly, she scoffed in disgust. She picked off a piece of trash from her pant leg, her teeth chattering from the cold breeze. She wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to keep herself warm and began to trek towards her team. From the top of the hill, she saw Cragen hurrying towards her, two EMS workers following suit._

_"Are you alright?" He asked, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her. Olivia gratefully accepted the jacket, pulling it closer to her in a vain attempt to keep her shivering body warm. _

_"Yeah, I think so," She tried to say through chattering teeth. The New York winter breeze was not Olivia's friend at this point in time. The EMS men ushered towards the waiting bus, sitting in the back of it and wrapping a fresh blanket around her shoulders. _

_"Did you hit your head on anything when you went in?" One of medics asked, his nametag reading 'James'. The other, whose nametag read 'Lindsay', wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm and pressed a button on the machine. Olivia shook her head, strands of her hair hitting her in the cheek. _

_"No, I didn't. I just felt my feet hit something before I got back out." She remembered, shivering as the blanket was taken away before a fresh one was given to her. _

_"Ok, there's no need to worry about a concussion," Lindsay reassured, pocketing the flashlight. "Did you inhale any of the water?" She asked, unwrapping the blood pressure cuff. Olivia blinked a few times and nodded._

_"I think so…. It was in and out kinda quick but I'm pretty sure the water went in my eyes, ears and I think my nose…"_

"She fell into the East River yesterday afternoon while she was chasing a suspect. Is that a possibility?" He asked, hanging his head. Jennifer clasped her hands together and nodded. It was clear that the older man, hell, everyone in the room, cared deeply for the gravely ill detective that was fighting with all she had in the ER.

"That is more than likely the source…. The East River is known to contain hazardous chemicals," She got to her feet, looking to Elliot. "Are you Elliot? I forgot to ask." Elliot nodded, standing with Jennifer and pocketing his hands.

"Yeah, I am," He felt his mind begin to wonder. "Why?"

"Well, she's asking for you," She turned to leave, Elliot following suit. "And she wants to see a Cragen as well…" Both Elliot and Cragen followed Jennifer towards Olivia's room, leaving Fin, Munch and Cabot alone in the waiting room. After a few moments of tense silence, Fin let out a sound of anger and slammed his fist into the closest wall, causing Alex to jump.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alex demanded, putting a hand on her chest. "You know that this isn't helping Olivia!" Fin let out a loud sigh, forming fists.

"He hasn't been in her life for the last year and a half, and by chance, the day that she ends up being in hospital sicker than I've ever seen anyone and he's the first one she wants to see?!" He exclaimed. Alex copied Fin's action of getting to her feet, but it wasn't for the same reason. Alex grabbed the older man by the shoulders, hitting him in the cheek harder than she had hit Elliot.

"Tutuola, pull it together! Olivia was partnered with him for a hell of a lot longer than you were, and how many times in those years was _he_ the first person she called? It's the same now. She is vulnerable, she is sick, she needs all of us! And everyone turning on one another isn't what she needs!"

"What she doesn't need someone waltzing into her life after being out of it for so long!" Fin counteracted, cupping his cheek with his hand.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" a stern voice called from the doors of the ER. All three of turned to see a very angry Cragen with his hands in his pocket, and tears in his eyes. "Cabot is right, Fin. What Olivia needs is for us to be there for her and put all the petty crap aside for her sake." He instructed shakily, running a hand over his eyes. Alex was the first to his side, putting a hand on the captain's shoulder and leading him to a chair.

"How is she doing?" She asked, handing him a cup of water.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all :) _

_Now I know I said there are things that need to explained, and I PINKIE PROMISE they will be but that will not be for at least two more chapters. _

_But you know what? Here is a new chapter to tie you along until then. _

_I do not own the characters of Law and Order SVU, Dick Wolf does. (If I did, there is no way in HELL that Elliot would have left)_

Elliot slowly opened the door to Olivia's room, not entirely sure what to expect. He braced himself to see her looking deathly pale and hooked up to millions of machines. Well, he got both parts of his prediction correct. Olivia laid still, one hand resting on her stomach and the other to her side. Her face was as white as the walls, the rest of her skin looking the same. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around her arm, an IV in each hand, a pulse clip on her left finger and an oxygen tube to her nose. He took a shaky breath, shocked to the core at how weak and vulnerable she looked. The only sign of movement from the detective was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Elliot took the empty seat that sat next to her, took the hand resting next to her and squeezed it, his eyes closing at the sudden sting of tears. Alex's words rung true in his ears, bringing him back to the reality that he had been trying to hide away from since he left SVU. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep any trace of fear out of his voice. Olivia's eyes fluttered open, the light instantly hitting her. She groaned softly, lifting a wired hand to her head.

"Elliot…" She breathed, her eyes fluttering again. "Where are you? I can barely see you." She whispered. Elliot closed his eyes and looked down, unaware of how sick she really was until now.

"I'm right next to you, Liv," He squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured, putting his other hand on top of hers. "If you couldn't see me how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Your aftershave… I know that smell, anywhere." She breathed, allowing her hand to rest on her abdomen. "The light from the hall is way too bright…" Elliot moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek, blocking the light from her sensitive eyes.

"Then get some rest…" He coaxed, brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes. He could see that Olivia was struggling with a thought. "What's up, Liv?" He asked.

Olivia sighed and attempted to sit herself up a little more. "I know what I have, and I know that it can kill me. I made the doctor tell me, and I know that they can't lie. I know that I can come out of this changed in one way or another, and I don't wanna sound selfish Elliot, but I don't want to go through that! I am terrified of dying, but I'm terrified of dying at the same time. You probably think that I'm a coward," She sobbed, the machines she was hooked up beginning to beep rapidly as her heart rate began to rise.

Elliot stroked her cheek with his hand and shook her head. "Olivia, you have every right to be scared but we are all here for you. There is no way I would ever think you were a coward, not now, not ever," He reassured. Olivia's sobs became heavier, as did her breathing. "Liv, you need to try and calm down…" He coaxed softly. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to convulse, small choking sounds escaping her. Elliot jumped to his feet, backing away until his back hit the door. "Hey, I need some help in here!" He called. Three nurses ran into the room, Jennifer pushing him out the door.

"Elliot, you need to leave," She instructed, trying to keep Olivia's head supported. All too soon, there was a long, elusive bleep, signalling the cease of Olivia's heartbeat.

Elliot remained frozen, his eyes on Olivia's lifeless body. The constant beep rang ever louder in his ears. Jennifer turned towards one of the other nurses, who was performing chest compressions on the Detective.

"Get me an amp of Intre-Cardiac Epi! Now!" She demanded, taking over the chest compressions while the nurse gathered the necessary drug. The third nurse charged the deregulator, placing one paddle on Olivia's abdomen and the other just under her breast. A button was pressed, an almighty 'zap' was heard and Olivia's body convulsed, but still the sound continued. "Again!" Jennifer demanded, proceeding with the chest compressions. "Come on, Detective Benson!" She prayed out loud as the machine charged up again. It sent a current through Olivia again, causing her body to once again convulse, still the beep continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone :) _

_So sorry about the late posts had a few work things to take care of :P (Fun fun fun)_

_Here's chapter... 5 :) _

_(Side note, Happy Birthday to Jorja Fox on July 7)_

Jennifer snatched the syringe from the hand of the attending, held it just above Olivia's heart, said a silent prayer and stabbed it into her. As she removed it, Olivia's eyes shot open and her body jolted up. Elliot looked from the monitor to Olivia as she gasped for air and lay back down on the mattress, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Hush now, Olivia…" Jennifer reassured, resting her hand on the detective's hair, her own eyes stinging with tears.

"Elliot…" Olivia sobbed, clinging to Jennifer's sleeve. "Where is he?" She begged. Jennifer pried her arm away from Olivia and looked to the stunned gentleman who stood still in the corner of the room.

"She wants you." She breathed, walking back towards the door. "Keep. Her. Calm." The southerner warned, removing her gloves and putting them in the trash. She left the room, the two other nurses following; knowing that this was a private moment.

"Elliot! What happened?!" Alex called as Elliot walked out of Olivia's room. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she knew that something happened. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave. Elliot sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's not good, Alex…. Her heart gave out…" He breathed, the tears returning to his eyes once again. Alex's hand flew to her mouth and she began to gasp for air, her legs becoming weak. Elliot saw her begin to crumble and grab her around the waist, leading her to the chair that was across the way. "She's ok…" He reassured, rubbing small circles on the D.A.'s back. "She's gonna be ok…" He promised, taking her free hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"How is she now?" Alex asked through a sob. Elliot sighed heavily.

"She's sleeping right now. They told me that her fever is at 104.4 and it doesn't look like it's going anywhere. They're concerned if it doesn't go down that she could suffer from-"

"Stop!" Alex begged, leaning forward. Elliot wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him, allowing his tears to now fall freely.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked, his head resting on top of her. Alex nodded, but did nothing to remove herself from the embrace. "Come on…" Elliot coached, lifting Alex to her feet and leading her towards the closed door. "If you want to leave just say the word and we can go." He promised, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Alex took a deep breath and gripped the door handle heavily, almost not opening it. She twisted the knob in her hand, pushing the door open. She almost expected to flee the room, seeing the pain that Olivia was in, but she looked almost peaceful. She was still hooked up to machines and wires and was still on oxygen, but she looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep. "You can see her, she'll know you're here," Elliot whispered, placing his hand on her lower back, leading her towards her gravely ill friend. As she got closer, she took her shaky hand in Olivia's, giving it a squeeze. She looked up at Elliot, unsure of what else to do. "Talk to her," He coached, rubbing her shoulder. Alex cleared her throat.

"Hey, Liv…. It's Alex," she sat next to the Detective's legs. "I know that you may or may not hear me right now, but I just gotta say… we are all scared for you. None of us have ever seen this side of you, and while I admit that it's good to see a human side of you, I had no idea that it would happen like this…" She squeezed her hand a little, searching her friend for any signs of waking to her words. "Olivia, I'm just gonna say that… you're stronger than this bug. You can beat it." With that, she got to her feet and made a hasty retreat, almost slamming the door behind her. Elliot looked from the door to Olivia, then back to the door again. Reassuring her that he would be gone for only a few seconds, he poked his head out of the door, surprised to see Alex sitting against the wall, her head in her hands, sobbing her heart out.

"Hey…" He breathed, sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace. "What's all this?" He asked.

"This isn't Liv!" She sobbed, lifting her knees to her chest. "She shouldn't be laying here, she should be slamming perp's against the wall and reading them their rights! I don't understand why this had to happen to her! Of all people, Elliot!" She sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands and her sobs making her shoulders shake. Elliot took the distraught D.A in his arms, lifted her off of the floor and looked into her eyes. "What are you even doing in Manhattan? I thought you lived in Queens?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone :) I'm sorry about the small chapter I have a lot of work stuff going on at the moment so my updates will be coming in dribs and drabs. _

_There's a change in Olivia's diagnosis also._

"I moved back to Manhattan not long after I left SVU. Being in Queens reminded me too much of Kathy," He said simply, allowing Alex to sit up and adjust her always pristine blouse. "And what are doing here? I thought you were in Brooklyn?" He quizzed.

"I am back in the D.A's office, but only part time. I was talking to Cragen about a cold case when we heard Fin yell out to Liv." She explained, binning the tissue she had crunched up in her hand.

"Not meaning to test you, but… this isn't really like you, either. I mean, you don't really reveal a friend's deepest darkest secret like that. You're usually like a sponge… and you don't usually slap people out of nowhere, let alone twice in the span of twenty seconds." He pointed out, returning his hold on the still terrified D.A. Alex shrugged herself out of the hold.

"Well, it's not exactly every day that someone you care about a lot collapses out of the blue and you have no idea why, then someone whom she assumed had disappeared off of the face of the earth suddenly re-appear on the same day?! I think I'm entitled to get a little bit concerned and pissed off, Stabler!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and walking towards Olivia's room.

"Now where are you going?" Elliot asked, already knowing the answer.

"To see my friend. Now if you will excuse me," She walked away, leaving Elliot standing in a shocked state. Never before had he seen Alex so vulnerable, and something that he didn't want to admit, that sight scared him. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and sat back down against the wall; doing the one thing that he hardly did; he began to pray.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody_

_Ok I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry about not posting for so long I have had a lot of personal crap going on and I GOT A PROMOTION! So now all my spare time is spent at work but eh I STILL LOVE YOU ALL_

_Who's as scared for the premiere as I am? _

After what seemed like days, which in truth was almost thirty hours, Alex moved away from the wall she was leaning against and sat next to Olivia's legs, whom was still fast asleep from both the medication and the exhaustion of the previous night's seizure. She wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to take this next step, but she took it anyway. Slowly, as not to wake her, she softly pressed her lips against Olivia's forehead, immediately disliking how hot her skin was. Not liking the feel of her skin, she placed the back of her hand against Olivia's forehead, drawing it back at the temperature. Almost sensing someone's presence, Olivia's eyes fluttered open, her hand immediately going to her head.

"Alex?" She groaned softly as her body protested her slow movements. "I thought you left already…" She sighed, putting her hands at her side and trying to sit up. Seeing her distress, Alex went to her side and pressed the button, elevating the head of the bed to allow Olivia to sit up. "How long have you been here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Alex looked at her watch, raising her eyebrow at the time. "About four hours. It's seven at night." She announced. Olivia's eyes widened as she coughed.

"I only slept for five hours? Must have been a hell of a sleep." Olivia sighed, scooting herself back down to lay down. Alex smiled and shook her head.

"Liv, you were bought in on Thursday afternoon, it is now Friday night. You've been out for a day and a half." She announced, sitting hesitantly next to her friends legs. Again, Olivia began to cough, but this one was hoarse in comparison to the last.

"I must have really needed it…" She breathed, holding her side with her abdomen. "I have never felt this crappy, Alex…. what's going on with me?" She asked, almost begging. Alex blinked hard at the pleading that was coming from the usually stellar detective.

"You… don't remember, do you?" She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her. Olivia pursed her lip and shook her head. "Liv… have you ever heard of Oroya Fever?" She asked.

"Yeah… but that's more common in South America… why?" She asked, coughing again. Alex frowned in concern, taking the cup off of the table next to her and handing it to her. Olivia shook her head and waved it away with her hand.

"Well, somehow, that ended up in the East River and it got into your system." Alex announced grimly. Olivia's eyes dropped to her lap and her hands to the sheets.

"My chances aren't good, are they?" She asked, toying with a loose thread. Alex shook her head and stopped the detectives hand movements with hers.

"Hey now… we got it early and you've got one of the best doctors in this field working with you to get it beaten. Think of it as…. Think of it as a perp that has made his way into your system and your doctor is the DA that is gonna get him put away. How's that?" She asked, a smile on her face. Olivia smiled back, but it was not as strong as Alex would have liked to see.

"If she's anything like you then the bug doesn't have a chance in hell." She laughed softly, holding her side with one hand. Alex leapt up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" She panciked. Olivia shook her head and put her hand on top of Alex's.

"It's ok, Lex," Alex relaxed at hearing her pet name from Olivia. "This always happens to me when I get sick." She reassured, stretching her shoulders above her head. "Elliot still here?" She asked, only just realizing that he wasn't in the room. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, he is. He's out in the hallway with Nick and Fin. You gave all of us quite a scare, Liv." She explained, flicking some hair over her shoulder. Olivia's eyes closed.

"I didn't think he would come back…" She sighed softly. Her eyes remained closed, causing Alex to press the call button in alarm. Jennifer appeared at the door almost immediately.

"What's the problem, counsellor?" She asked, her southern drawl almost pulling Alex into a trance. With a sharp head shake, Alex looked to Olivia's vitals.

"I think she's passed out again. Her eyes kinda rolled back and they haven't opened again." She explained, panic leaping into her heart. Jennifer looked at the charts and couldn't help but laugh at the DA.

"Nothing's wrong, Miss Cabot. She's just fallen asleep. It's not uncommon for patients with Oroya Fever to become quite weak. This strain requires a lot of energy to fight it, but Olivia's body just doesn't possess it at the moment. I expect that she will wake up in a few hours." She reassured, looking down at her belt to her pager. "If you'll excuse me I have another patient that needs me." She apologized, walking out of the room. "Counsellor." She acknowledged as she walked away. Alex almost found herself mesmerised at the sight of the southern blonde beauty walking away. _"Eugh, Cabot, snap out of it! She's probably married anyway! Wait… why am I so interested in my best friends doctor? Why did I kiss my possibly infectious best friend?! Gah, I'm talking to myself!" _

"She's single, by the way." A soft from the doorway pointed out. Alex spun, caught off guard by Fin standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other. "Nick already asked her but she said no. Said he's not her type. Well actually… you are more her type." He grinned, putting the flowers on the table. Alex coughed a little, clearing her throat at the same time.

"How did you… know about me?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Fin put his hands up in defence and began to laugh, Alex catching on as well and laughing also.

"I'm just messin with ya, girl. I know you're not gay, and there's no way in hell Jennifer is, either. I was tryin' to lighten the mood a little…" His words trailed off when he saw Olivia fast asleep. "How's she doin?" He asked. Alex sighed again.

"She's doing alright, just needs a lot of rest. I don't think she's getting out of here anytime soon," She looked at her watch. "I'm guessing shift is over for me?" She asked, already gathering her jacket and bag. Fin took a seat next to Olivia's bed and placed his hand on hers, unafraid if he got sick from his girl. Olivia was like a sister to him, and whenever she hurt, he hurt too.

"Yeah, time for you to get outta here and get some real sleep and all that." He reassured, handing her phone back to her. Alex stuffed it in her bag and walked out, stopping at the doorframe.

"Hey, Fin?" She called. He turned back to face her. "I'm not gay, just so you know. I'm just… curious." She left him with that comment, making his head spin and a smile grow on his face. He shook his head and turned back to Olivia, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. With a heavy sigh, he leaned forward and squeezed her hand to his.

"Not every day we see you be taken down, babygirl. Let alone by a bug. You've got everyone here. Hell, even Casey's on her way back to make sure you're ok. I know for a fact that there's no way in gods name that you're ready to leave us, and as hard as that may be, I just want you to do what you've done for so long: I, hell, we all want you to fight. Fight with everything you have in you, babygirl. Ain't no way I'm plannin' your funeral before I plan your birthday." He placed a soft kiss on her hand, allowing it to rest comfortably next to her again. He leaned back in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. At that moment, Odafin Tutuola did something he never thought he would do; he closed his eyes and began to pray.


End file.
